oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
LH93
|image1= |caption1=''SoulCalibur'' Design |fan/original=Original |universe=The Crossover Game |creator=User:LeeHatake93 |full_name=LeeHatake93 |alias(es)=LH93 The Uncharted Ninja GyroStark93 |birthplace=GamesTown, Arkansas |residence=Residence, Arkansas |species=Human |age=23 |gender=Male |height=5'8" |weight=300 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by and loosely based on LeeHatake93. He resides in ''The Crossover Game universe. LH93 is a long-time fan of video games and crossovers, and he actively creates hypothetical video game ideas as well as writing ideas for his own original ideas, such as Agent 0049 or Hero's Retribution. Little did he know that one day, his obsession with crossovers and fanfiction would lead him to be involved in a powerful struggle between Good and Evil. Whether the entire ordeal actually took place or was simply an extended dream, LH93 will never forget it. Little is known about LH93's true identity, other than the face that he was born sometime during or after January 1st, 1993. Not even his true name has been uncovered, as he is only known by his username, LeeHatake93. It is known that he was born to his mother, MomAgain43, in GamesTown, Arkansas, and later moved in with his grandparents. In his youth, he often spent time with his grandfather, GrandPappy76, as the two worked on a farm and often raised livestock, such as cattle and chickens. However, as he grew older, his attention turned toward electronics as he took an interest in computers and video games. He also developed a talent for drawing and sought to become a video game designer after he graduated. His interest in video games, and especially crossovers, continued to grow over the years, leading him to begin inventing a series of hypothetical licensed games. His interest became an obsession after the released of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as he began taking his ideas to his personal wiki, coming up with a slew of crossovers that ranged from probable to impossible. With his creative skilled, he also developed original characters, beginning with the inspiration for his username, Lee Hatake, and his bovine secret agent, Jack Longhorn. As he began writing short, stick-figure comics to put a story behind his new creations, this led him to develop more complex histories for his characters, and sparked an interest to see them in action. As he didn't pan out their stories to fill the length of a TV series, and they were too long for film, he began creating concepts for video games based on his original characters, both licensed and otherwise. Eventually, he was inspired to create even more original character concepts as he wanted to create his own crossover fighting game. From those concepts, he began expanding his characters' histories and creating entire worlds for them to live in. Unbeknownst to him, his rising creative mind was being linked to universes parallel to the worlds from his favorite video games, and he was unknowingly setting course the events for a major crisis in a fictional Multiverse... One day, after completing the story mode of his favorite PlayStation 4 game, LH93 decided to power down his console and begin working on a computer project. However, when he made his way over to the computer, a bright flash entered his room and he opened his eyes to the sight of two people who mysteriously appeared. He looked around, seeing that time had somehow frozen in place, then directed his attention back to the two figures. One of them was a humanoid specter that glowed a purple hue, but the other one, to LH93's surprise, looked exactly like Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. When he spoke, there was no mistaking it. This "Sora" sounded exactly like the character from the games. The purple specter began to speak: "Are you not shocked to see us? Do you know who we are?". LH93, without skipping a beat, said "I've never seen you before, but I know Sora. Keyblade Master from the Destiny Islands, right? Hangs out with Donald and Goofy?". Both figures were surprised at LH93's response, before Sora asked the specter "Is this him? Is he the one?". The specter told Sora that he had a hunch, but wanted to make sure he found the right man. He made his way over to LH93 and introduced himself as Densetsu, claiming that he had a few questions to ask LH93 before drawing a verdict. The mention of a "verdict" made it feel like he were on trial, but nevertheless, LH93 sarcastically responded: "Ask away. I've got all the time in the world now.", pointing out that time was still frozen. LH93 expected the trivia to be a challenge, but one after another, Densentsu only asked simple inquiries: "How did Cole MacGrath get his powers?", "Who is the Dragonborn associated with Daedric artifacts?", "Where did Jay Marston originally live?", and "What was the mission given to the Saiyan, Leek?", etc. LH93 answered every question flawlessly, though he thought it was interesting that some of them involved characters he created. Densetsu turned to Sora and said that LH93 was, without a doubt, the man they were looking for. LH93 was confused, asking what they could possibly want with him. At this moment, Sora spoke up, and said that he was enlisted by Densetsu due to his ability to travel to different worlds. Densetsu picked up on Sora's explanation, telling LH93 that the Guardian Entities of several Multiverses had convened regarding new information. It was discovered that an unknown being had begun traveling the Multiverse, enlisting an army of evil. Though its true agenda was not known, the Guardians had speculated that the being was planning to take its army and destroy the forces of good in the Multiverse, throwing all of reality into a state of chaos. The elder Guardians had assigned a job to Densetsu to locate someone who could travel across the various worlds and counter the army of evil by recruiting heroes to the cause, thus keeping the Multiverse in balance. However, they didn't just need someone who could travel to the various worlds. They needed someone familiar with their surroundings and the heroes' personalities in order to convince them to come to their aid. Densentsu continued, explaining that one Guardian immediately suggested Sora for the job and tasked him with finding him. When Densetsu found Sora, he discovered that although he was familiar with several worlds, there were still a large number of universes that he had never heard of. With no one else in mind, Densetsu contacted the other Guardians. They were disappointed, yet one other Guardian noticed something. He reported that were several notable beings who existed in multiple realities and traced them back to one particular man in the Soul Calibur universe, going by the alias of "LH93". He cross-referenced the source and found that the man himself, and his counterparts in other worlds, were all avatars for someone residing in another dimension, one that superseded all known realities, and existed outside of the known dimensions. He theorized that to exist in multiple worlds, the original person must have a deep understanding of each world, and inserted his presence into them for information. Cutting the story short, Densetsu asked LH93 his name. LH93 answered with "It's not my real name, but I use "LeeHatake93" as a username in several video games" and he explained that LH93 was a shortening of his username. "Video games?", inquired Densetsu, before noticing a large collection of video games, several of which feature many of the people in Densetsu's trivia. At that moment, they realized what the "dimension that supersedes all others" meant. In simple terms, they were transported to a world where every reality they knew was a work of fiction. Regardless, they collected their thoughts and Densetsu asked LH93 if he'd be up to the challenge of building an army of heroes with his extensive knowledge of their worlds. LH93 paused for a second and agreed, though he had one condition. His first recruit would be the Saiyan, Leek, as he had the ability to travel through time. He requested that Densetsu keep time frozen in his world so that he could return at the moment of departure, not only for the fact that he didn't know how long his quest would take place, so he didn't want his real-life friends or family to think he had disappeared, but also for the fact that tonight was Taco Night and he didn't want to miss it. Agreeing to his terms, Densetsu would keep time frozen until LH93 returned. With Sora by his side, LH93 began to plot his quest. He knew he'd be recruiting Leek for his time travel powers, but also set his sights on finding Jay Marston, a policeman and former criminal from Los Santos who knew how to handle a firearm. Once he had his team together, LH93 would begin recruiting his army. Who would he recruit next? He hadn't planned that out, but he knew he was in for a huge adventure... LH93 is a rather husky Caucasian male with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He stands at 5'8" and is often seen wearing a watch on his right hand. He usually wears a purple and gold varsity jacket with either a blue or red t-shirt, blue jeans, and silver and blue tennis shoes. He is often seen playing video games, drawing, texting on an iPod, or using a computer. He travels with his pet cat, Daxter, a rather heavy, fully-grown orange tabby with a kitten's face. LH93 is an excitable person as he often gets excited over things, such as a new video game announcement or a big sale at a local store. Despite his large size, he also shows to have a lot of energy, as he can jump around quite easily and can move his limbs at alarming speeds, as if affected by a sugar rush, even though he rarely eats sweet treats. Despite his energetic personality, however, he tires easily. When he was younger, he had a short temper, easily angered by things such as people talking too much or just annoying him. Though he still gets angry from time to time, he has learned to control it, being less affected by such trivial concerns as losing in a video game or being annoyed by the sound of other people whistling. LH93 also enjoys creating characters that reflect on his personal beliefs, if were in their situation. As such, heroic characters that would be willing to risk themselves for others reflect on what he'd do. Characters that act through vengeance or simply don't tolerate anything wrong inflicted upon them also reflect on how LH93 would want to act, though he'd never act upon any action without considering the consequences first. He often doesn't act upon actions with negative consequences. In addition to this, he also plans out entire dialogue for his concepts in advance, often talking to himself, in character, to reflect on conversations his stories could include in the future. *'Artistic:' LH93 is a decent artist and the pictures he draws reflect on characters that exist in parallel worlds *'Encyclopedic Mind:' LH03 has an encyclopedic knowledge of the Crossover Multiverse, knowing virtually every detail about the residents, settings, and timeline of events in each world. This powerful familiarity is precisely what led Densetsu and Sora to seek LH93 in response to the Crossover Crisis. *'Insight:' LH93 has a habit of overthinking things, planning out entire storylines or series of consequences long before ever acting upon them. As such, he plans out entire scenarios for events that may never even happen. *'Creative Mind:' LH93 has a knack for creating concepts, from video game ideas and storylines, to character designs and personalities. This also reflects on how the characters develop in their own universe, inadvertently influencing their entire existence with his mind. **'Moveset Mimicry:' In the Crossover Multiverse, LH93's abilities are limited only by his imagination. With the thousands of potential abilities he could have, he sticks to mimicking the fighting styles of his favorite Soul Calibur characters. **'NFC Summoning:' In the Crossover Multiverse, LH93 has a mechanical implant in his left hand that serves as an NFC reader. Coupled with the hologram projector in his watch, he can call forth any of his NFC figures and summon the character they represent to fight alongside him. **'Living Art:' LH93 can also summon any of his OCs to fight alongside himself, using the pictures stored on a flash drive. He has a USB pen that allows the drawings to be projected as holograms, and then scanned onto his NFC summoning implant. Additionally, when enhanced by the Crossover Essence, LH93 can trap others in a drawing program, redesigning them or deleting them from the picture. **'Enhanced Abilities:' When not relying on fictional characters, LH93 can use his imagination to enhance his own physical strength, as well as increase the abilities of his cat, Daxter. **'Unlimited Storage:' LH93 can pull a go-cart, trampoline, or a bucket of LEGO bricks out of his pockets. *'MomAgain43:' Mother *'GrandPappy76:' Grandfather *'AegisHero94:' Cousin *'Daxter Cat:' Pet Cat *'mlbjunior93:' Friend *'IronMan95:' Friend *'RiahtDragon:' Friend *'BigMac55:' Friend *'Densetsu Gemu:' Spectral Being, Guardian Entity of LegendGames Entertainment's Multiverse *'Sora:' Teammate *'Jay Marston:' Teammate *'Leek:' Teammate *'NFC Figures:' Summons **'Amiibo:' Nintendo figures **'Infiniteers:' Disney Infinity Figures **'Dimensions:' LEGO Minifigures *'Various Heroes:' Protagonists of several dozen video games *'Original Characters:' The various OCss he created *'BlazingRasengan93:' Counterpart, Evil Twin *'Various Villains:' Antagonists from several dozen video games *LH93 began as a custom character in Soul Calibur V. Since then, he has been recreated in several video games that allow character creation. **However, his true first appearance was in the PC version of The Sims. Leehatake93_narutofied_by_leehatake93-da21dqb.png|Naruto-styled icon LH Trio.png|LH93's more modern appearance in Soulcalibur V, Saints Row IV, The Sims 4, Super Smash Bros, the Pokemon sprite style, and The Sims 2 on console Category:Male characters Category:Original characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:LeeHatake93's characters Category:Author avatars Category:Characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Articles with one-word titles